Satisfaction
by Avello
Summary: Kagome is dripping with velvet cum all over Inuyasha's Office! Playing deeply within herself along with many vibey toys. Coming home from work has never tasted sweeter for Inuyasha.  XOne Shot LemonX Please Review! InuXKag


**+/+  
><strong>

**Adult Disclaimer - Restricted Area**

This section/ fan fiction may contain adult oriented material of a graphic and sexual nature, and could be viewed objectionable to some persons. This material is intended for persons over the allowed age limit. This material may be against the law in some areas. If you are accessing this area from any location that deems this type of material to be inappropriate or illegal, you should not proceed.

**+/+**

.

_**+ Satisfaction +**_

.

It was a quarter after eleven whenever he arrived home. All the lights were off and the interior of the house grew darker the more he revealed himself to the night life. He sighed in frustration and leaned against his car. Apparently, she didn't wait for him to get home before going to sleep. Not that he blamed her with all the late nights he had been working. Come to think of it, he had been barely able to kiss her goodbye this morning.

He gathered his briefcase and other documents and fumbled for his keys. He opened the door and reached out for the switch and blinked when the lights flickered.

Petals were strewn on the floor and the scent immediately engulfed his senses. His immediate grasp on his things braced itself against the coffee table next to the door. He began to wonder and followed the trail of deep red of roses, the gentle pink of carnation, and the pure whiteness of lilies. With each other creating a field of colors and an explosion of scents all over, he saw a letter near the entry way that read "_Seek Me_". Except for the light he had turned on, it's still dark everywhere else. He loosened his tie and looked around. He went inside their room, nothing. He looked in the den, in the dining room, in the guestroom; he even went inside the laundry room, all nothing. A bit worried now, he entered his home office, and smiled.

There she was in the midst of the dark. She was curled in his leather chair with legs wide around the armrest, wearing a white bathrobe. Her long locks fell over every inch of the chair. She was playing with herself and he could feel the bulge in his slacks begin to harden. He was surprised that he couldn't hear the vibration and the groans of his name downstairs. He walked over to her as she looked up at him in awe. Cheeks flushed and eyes timidly low. He kissed her neck lightly and caressed her dark locks between his clawed fingers. She jerked her hips and the muscles in her thighs tightened as the thick red dildo aggressively began thrusting into her. Her pink flower was wide open and drenched from the very tip to the base of her opening. The twitching of her clitoris became more vigorous and vast by each thrust. His chair was soaked with pink juices as a puddle graced the wooden floor like silk. She closed her eyes and threw her head back in pleasure.

It was coming, and he could see it. He got down on his knees and wrapped his hands around her front. Being careful, he slightly pinched the tip of her nipples while clawing down her hour glass figure. She made it clear the she wanted him by the echoing moans. Every inch of her figure was possessed by his very touch. He could feel her body contracting above him. He smiled and saw the explosion of pure cum as it drenched the arm rest, the floor; and his mahogany office desk in front of them. "Welcome home honey." She whispered, as a smirk replaced her lips.

Gazing up, he removed her robe and wrapped her legs around his torso. He could feel his dress shirt being soaked from below. He stood up with her in his arms and playfully bit her neck. While she shivered in pleasure, he laid her on his desk. He took the vase and plucked a fully bloomed rose from it. He kissed the red blossom and lightly traced her face with it. From the bridge of her nose, to her rosy cheeks, to her luscious pink lips, pulling closer, a slight moan escaped her lips while she looked at him with intriguing curiosity.

Laying her gently on her back, he got to work. It had been a while since they've gotten active, and he wanted to enjoy every second of her. He looked at her pink pussy juices and pushed the dildo as far as her body would allow it. He turned on the vibration to low and slowly pushed it upwards. Her G-Spot wasn't hard to find since she was so sensitive. Then there it was. She started screaming as the desk began to rock. "_Inu-_," He plunged it harder as she began to buck her hips. "_Inu-Yasha!_"

One orgasm came after another as the vibration continued to heighten. Her moans became more like pleads and edged on like notes. The beauty of her groans, the tighter his slacks began to get.

-0-

The moon settled onto the flooring and her breath began to shallow. The look on her face read _satisfied_. He knew she couldn't take him on after orgasming back to back. But from night after night, he hasn't been able to show her what true love felt like. Unfortunately for her, tonight he was going to show her the true meaning of pleasure. He moved her to the bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he watched as the dildo took it's time with his beloved. It slid down inch by inch from the ribs inside of her flower. He started to place gentle kisses around her clit. His tongue wrapped around her erected clitoris as she gasped in surprise. It was still so sensitive to the touch. She could feel the heat stirring inside of her body, as the thickness of his tongue start to suck heavily upon her vagina.

She was breathing hard, biting her lips. He looked up and stared at her grinning. A finger went inside her folds, teased and flicked her clit. She squirmed and let out a breathy moan. "I was… supposed to… tease you." He smiled and stretched up and kissed her deeply. "Tease me? Drive me crazy? Is that right?"

"Yes." She whispered.

'_Really?'_ His finger stopped playing with her clit and went inside her wet tunnel, all the while sucking her nipples in rhythm with his fingers. "Well tonight, I'll be the one pleasing you." Her hand reached out for her and twined with one of his, the other went to caress his neck and play with his hair. She was moaning and moving her hips against his fingers. He continued to kiss and lick his way down until he found her clit. He blew on it and started to tease her.

Her juices spilled from inside her, coating his fingers, dripping its way down her thighs and ass, he drank her sweet juices, cleaning her up and he added another finger inside her. He could feel her muscles stretching and contracting, he could hear her moan and call his name over and over. Her legs tensed and he knew that she's coming. His fingers moved faster inside her and his tongue played with her clit, pressing it hard, gently biting it bringing her over the edge of pleasure. She gave out a loud moan and came easily.

Finally, he pulled away and her whimpers filled the room. He stood above her as she came closer to him. Legs weak, she collapsed on his chest she unbuttoned his shirt. Looking down, she tugged at the belt, and ripping what was holding back the cock that lay between his legs. Tall and stiff, she immediately flushed at the 9 inches that stood standing at full attention. While she engulfed him without hesitation, his hand began caressing her cheek. He couldn't stop the arousal he was feeling with the roof of her mouth against it.

Her delicate hands were working around his cock as she deepened her throat. Slowly bobbing up and down, she came closer to his peek and her tongue was tightly wrapped around his cock as she sucked solely on the tip. The waves of pleasure ran through his body like a marathon, and she made sure it never ended. Holding back this load was starting to send him off the edge. He looked at her with orbs of solid gold and thrust her head forward. Her eyes winded as she took his cock full force. Cum started to flow heavily from the seeps of her lips. As he slowly brought her closer to his peek, cum spilled from below her chin and fell thickly upon her chest. Pulling her away, he came more intensely on her body as the misplaced veins bulge out from the bare surface of his skin. He rubbed his cock across her face just below her eye as succulent cum slid down unto her rosy cheeks. She began to lick up and play with what was left. Before she could, his hand started caressing her body. Her body was the kind that would make a man feast on her softness. A petal freed itself from the bed and landed on her puckered nipple, blowing on it, sending it down to her soft stomach.

Her muscles tenses and shivers, a soft sigh escaping from her lips, he kissed her long and deep, their tongues playing and dancing. He started kissing her down, following the path the rose took, making her shiver and moan in suspense and pleasure. He licked her navel, and went down and breathed against her beauty. He let his tongue do the work as he guided it down her thighs, kissing every piece of flesh. He breathed in her musky scent, arousing himself more.

Both of them groaned with the sensation, he encased in her tight warm body, she stretched and filled around his length. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at his eyes, her eyes shining with love and lust. He bent down and their lips touched each other, she could taste herself on her lover's lips, her own juices mixing with his own unique taste. He entered her inch by inch, at times almost completely pulling out before he drove deep inside her. She met every single thrust with her body with her legs around his hips. He tensed and picked her up from the bed, placing her legs around him in an entangling embrace. He made sure he drove himself harder and deeper each stroke of pleasure that passed her. At this rate, moans could be heard outside of the bedroom walls. Escaping from him as he kissed her yet again, His release triggered hers and she milked her inside her. Spilling heavy loads all over the dark sheets, he changed positions. He flipped her onto the top of her back while she braced on her neck. He dived into her, pulling her body up while his strength took care of the weight.

"Inu-Yasha!" He wrapped her ankles around his neck as he picked her up. "Inu- Inu- don't! ahhhhhhh!"

At this point, she was helping with the weight as he locked her in a hand stand. Every so often, he braced against her as his cock thrusted upwards towards her hot spot. She started to cum over his cock but he refused stop. "Inu-Yasha! Fuck me," He took her in midair and dropped her legs to his waist.

"Right there!" she yelled for him and his eyes began to seep through hues of burgundy.

-0-

The smooth curve of her bottom and the tempting moistness of her pussy clearly visible, it was all Inuyasha could do to stop himself from howling at the sky. Grasping her boyish hips tightly, with a groan of deep satisfaction she started begging for more.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha- damn it, deeper!" Hurrying to comply, Inuyasha plunged deeper, Kagome's slippery pussy easily swallowing his generous cock. He tried to measure his strokes, almost lifting Kagome beyond his reach with the violence of the penetration. Again and again he pounded his thick, throbbing cock into her, stretching her oily labia wide, filling the hot, velvet-lined cavern beyond. Kagome responded eagerly to the desperate fucking, pushing backwards to meet each savage thrust, trying instinctively to stuff more and more of the Inuyasha's generous cock into her hungry hole. "Fuck me with that fucking cock!" Kagome snarled. "Fucking pound me, Fill me up! I want to be fucking stuffed!"

Looking down, he could see her slick lips clutching as his shaft withdrew, preparing for the next vicious thrust. Shifting his balance slightly, Kagome panted, pushing back as hard as she could, meeting his every thrust with a hot slap of flesh-on-flesh.

Summoning every ounce of his strength his Youkai side arose. Inuyasha pounded his hot prick into Kagome's slender body, each violent thrust making her gasp in ecstasy. Her tight hole was thickly lubricated by errant droplets of her pussy's sweet liquor. Grinning cruelly, Inuyasha took a grip on her hips and threw himself into her velvety depths with a single swift movement that tore from her a sweet cry of pleasure.

"Oh! I'm almost there-" I could feel her walls clamp around me. "I'm Cumming!" She cried. With a final, desperate lunge, Inuyasha buried the full length of his prodigious cock inside Kagome's well-trimmed twat and unleashed a mighty blast of cum that flooded her wildly contracting pussy. At the same moment, her explosive orgasm ripping through her sweet young flesh.

They held each other, their bodies pulsing and throbbing in the bright ecstasy of their shared orgasm, for what seemed like an eternity. It was almost a disappointment when, finally, sensation returned and they collapsed to the bed, Inuyasha' softening cock slipping from Kagome's hot slit. Their breath coming in ragged pants, their skin flushed and glistening in the aftermath of their shared pleasure.

**+/+**

_I hope you guys enjoyed the story :D Please don't forget to look at my other stories "Never Forget Me" & "My Baby's Daddy 'Re-posted' " I really appreciate the support!_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Don't forget to review!**  
><em>

Copyright © 2003-2011 Rumiko Takahashi Inu-Yasha

Copyright © 2011 Avello/Kag-Inuss (Fan Fic)


End file.
